Let's Be Random
by Alice Forshadow
Summary: The casts of the DC superhero shows are here, ready to get started on an hilarious collection of one shots! Submit an idea, share a laugh, or all of the above!
1. Chapter 1

Hello from Wonderland! It's Alice Foreshadow!

And I am celebrating an exciting relaunch of a first story I deleted!

Some may remember it as "Ready, Set, RANDOM!" but I deleted it upon lack of entries. I decided to give this one more chance. It's under the _Arrow_ category but will include _Legends of Tomorrow, The Flash,_ and _Supergirl_ since all are in the same universe.

I'd like to thank Gamerwhogames for inspiring this! Check out her story "The Random Roulette" that started this idea.

Pretty much, write in a plot with some characters from each show in the reviews. Feel free to add Alice or any of my other OCs in it!

I may or may not pick your plot and write a story on it, but I will read all the submissions!

You can go totally crazy or be mellow, whatever you'd like. Just have fun!

Once again, no derogatory language or inappropriate things.

Have fun and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	2. The Cast Arrives

**Hello from Wonderland! It's Alice Foreshadow!**

 **Let's get the randomness started!**

 **This is actually based off a different random story called " by**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Warning: A _Legends of Tomorrow a_ nd a variety of other show spoilers for those who are not caught up with the shows **

Chapter 1:

Alice woke up one morning. She went downstairs to go make waffles. She toasted some waffles, smeared them with a large amount of butter, and went to her living room to sit down. That was when she realized, at that moment...

...she wanted toaster oven friendly pancakes instead.

So, she went back to the freezer and opened it.

Captain Cold popped out.

"WHAT THE FLYING BELGIAN SKIERS!?" Alice exclaimed. "YOUR'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!"

"Hey, waffles!" exclaimed Captain Cold, grabbing the plate of waffles and getting back in the freezer, making sure to shut the door behind him.

Alice was about to walk away, when she realized...

...that was her senpai in the freezer!

"Oh Lenard, I missed you!" she exclaimed, opening the freezer. "I love you!" She then pulled Captain Cold into a long kiss.

Or, she pulled who she **thought** was Captain Cold into a long kiss.

It was actually Ronnie whom she had pulled into a long kiss.

Alice quickly broke away.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? I AM MARRIED!" exclaimed Ronnie.

"WELL I DIDN'T KNOW THAT! I THOUGHT YOU WHERE LENORD SNART!" exclaimed Alice.

"WHY ARE YOU SCREWING MY IDENITY UP WITH THAT NUTCASE!?" exclaimed Ronnie.

"DON"T CALL SENPAI NUTCASE, NUTCASE!" exclaimed Alice, slamming the freezer shut, barely giving him time to duck inside.

Alice opened the freezer again to get more waffles. This time, Laurel Lance popped out.

"Where do you guys keep coming from?" asked Alice.

"Oh we've been in here a while. We live off your chocolate, frozen gogurt tubes, ice cream, waffles, hot pockets, and anything else we find!" exclaimed Laurel. "Tell Ollie I love him and that new black canary is-"

Alice slammed the freezer shut.

"Forget it. I'm eating Cheerios." Alice said, grabbing a carton of milk out of the fridge and went to the cupboard.

There was Mick, eating Coco Puffs, out of the box, in the cupboard.

"WHAT THE-" Alice exclaimed.

"Thanks. I need milk." said Mick, grabbing the milk, taking a swig, and giving it back to her. "Next time, use the real stuff, not almond."

Alice shut the cabinet.

"Well, I'm not drinking this anymore. Might as well give it to him." said Alice. She opened the cupboard again, and there was Rip. The old Rip, in the cupboard, wedged between the soup and the canned tomatoes.

"Excuse me, but do you know where I could find some milk?" asked Rip.

Alice shut the cabinet.

"I need help." said Alice.

* * *

Alice got her friends Raven and Amythist to help with the situation. She also got her sister Mira too, since Mira LOVED superheroes.

"Well, that's easy. All you need to do is let them out." said Raven, opening the cupboard.

Then all the still alive characters from _Legends of Tomorrow_ came out in a huge blast, knocking into everyone and landing in pile that ws like comedic slapstick humor. But Alice, Raven, Amythist, and Mira didn't find it funny. Terrible joke intended.

"Well, now that's over with, let's do very other show!" exclaimed Raven.

"Tell Mick to get off me. I can't breathe." said Alice from under Mick.

* * *

This went on for quite a while. There was the "characters who died but are somehow alive" in the freezer, _The Flash_ cast in Mira's dresser, _Arrow_ in Alice's dresser, and _Supergirl_ cast which was in the pasta cabinet. In order for things to get back to normal, Alice had Amythist and Mira coral the superheroes into the living room for a meeting.

"Okay, I have no idea why you guys where in our kitchen, but you all need to leave." said Amythist.

"Fascinating. Phones of the past! Keypads! Touch screen! I thought I'd never see one!" exclaimed Rip. "And is that a real lightbulb? They stopped making these in 3098!"

Mira was teaching Kendra how a blender works. Kendra wasn't paying much attention. She just liked turning it on and off, pushing the button again and again to make the noise and the blades spin, for brief periods of time.

"Listen, I know it's loud and spins around, but can you stop playing it so I can teach you how to make a milkshake?" asked Mira, who was getting frustrated.

Kendra was busy trying to see what would happen if she put a pencil in the blender while it was spinning to hear.

"Okay, yes, the blender is a cool machine used for blending **food**." Alice said, quickly taking the pencil away from Kendra before she could cause a twister of splinters.

Cisco and Quinn where on the computer.

"Intresting... ... I never knew this site existed!" exclaimed Cisco. "Let's investigate! Ooh... what's SnowBarry?"

"Fine, but after this we're seeing what Skype is!" exclaimed Quinn.

Amythist sighed.

"You can't send them back, right?" asked Alice.

"Well we got to do something with them." said Amythist.

"How about a "Random Roulette" style story where viewers can decide the charcters, plot, and adventures?" asked Alice.

"Deal." Amythist said.

 **This is Alice, heading back down the rabbit hole!**

 ***check chapter 1 for rules and guidelines***


End file.
